선물
by Redfla
Summary: Hadiah dari Jonghyun untuk kekasihnya, Hwang Minhyun #2hyun #JonghyunxMinhyun #nuest #wannaone #jonghyun #minhyun


선물

.

.

.

Jonghyun x Minhyun

BL! 2hyun

mentions Kang Daniel

.

"Kang Choding, kau serius membawaku kemari?" Minhyun sangsi.

"Ayolah hyung, kita bisa bersenang-senang, kan tidak harus minum"

"Yah, kan kita sudah nonton film"

"Hanya film saja, tidak asik. Lagi pula kan hanya sekali-kali"

"Awas saja jika kau mabuk dan merepotkanku, akan ku buang kau di jalan"

"Akan ku adukan pada Seongwoo hyung, kalau begitu"

"Asal kau tahu, Seongwoo lebih percaya padaku, wlee"

"Iya, iya, aku tidak akan sampai mabuk dan menyusahkan Hyung, puas"

Begitulah perjanjian kedua anak adam itu di awal. Bukankah janji hanyalah kata-kata? Lihat sekarang, Kang Daniel bahkan sudah teler di meja.

"Harusnya aku menyeretnya pulang dari awal dan tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini. Akan ku cincang kau, dan ku jadikan makanan untuk kucing-kucingmu."

Minhyun berjalan sambil memapah tubuh besar Daniel. Mendudukkannya di kursi samping kemudi dan memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. Dilajukannya mobil itu dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di depan rumah cukup besar dengan gaya minimalis.

"Ya Tuhan,"

PLAK

"Ah, Eomma, sakit"

"Auhhh, ya Tuhan, kau menyusahkan hyungmu begini"

"Tidak apa-apa eomonim"

"Ah, menginaplah di sini Minhyun, sudah malam"

"Ah, maaf eomonim, aku pinjam mobilnya saja tolong katakan pada Niel untuk mengambilnya"

"Ah, ya ya, bawa saja mobilnya, hati-hati di jalan Minhyun-a. Terimakasih sudah mengurus kucing nakal itu" Minhyun memberikan pelukan hangat pada Nyonya Kang, setelahnya pamit pulang.

.

Ya. Minhyun ada di Busan sekarang, menikmati waktu libur tahun baru China. Dia sebenarnya ingin pulang ke rumahnya yang lain, tapi ia dengar mereka juga pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ya, Minhyun paham, liburan tahun baru memang wajarnya harus dinikmati bersama keluarga, tapi kan mereka juga keluarga.

Minhyun merogoh sakunya untuk mengecek ponselnya. Tidak menyala. Ponselnya mati, habis baterai. Minhyun menyetir dengan sangat berhati-hati, walaupun sudah malam dan jalanan sepi.

Minhyun sampai di rumahnya. Setelah memastikan mobil terkunci, dia bergegas masuk. Mantel saja tidak cukup menghangatkannya.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang pulang larut malam ini"

"Sujin-a" Nyonya Hwang memperingati putri sulungnya. "Duduk di sini sebentar, sayang" ucap sang ibu sambil mengelusi rambut belakang Minhyun. Minhyun menurut, mereka lalu duduk bertiga di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau pasti lelah, dan ingin segera tidur, tapi kau harus membawa ini semua" Mama Hwang menunjuk barang-barang - hadiah, yang memenuhi meja.

"Hadiah? Untukku?" Minhyun bingung. Tidak mungkin fansnya mengirim hadiah ke rumah.

"Eo, hadiah untukmu, dari calon menantu Eomma"

"Dari Aron hyung?"

"Yak, Hwang Minhyun bodoh, kenapa Aron harus memberimu semua ini?"

"Nuna bilang tadi dari calon menantu Eomma kan? Tidakkah kalian akan menikah nanti?"

"Yak.. Eomma, lihat dia anakmu, menjengkelkan sekali"

"Kalian ini, jika tidak bersama bilangnya rindu, sekarang sudah bertemu malah bertengkar."

"Ah, ya, Minhyunie, hadiah-hadiah ini untukmu, dari Jonghyun."

"Jonghyun? Jonghyun kemari? Eomma?"

"Kasihan sekali Jonghyun, jauh-jauh kemari untuk menemui kekasihnya, tapi kekasih tak tahu dirinya malah pergi ke Bar dengan lelaki lain, ck ck"

Minhyun yang mendengar perkataan nunanya entah mengapa merasa ingin menangis. Bahkan air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sang eomma yang tanggap, memeluk putranya.

"Eomma, apa Jonghyun marah?"

"Tentu saja dia marah, siapa yang tid... "

"Sujin, berhenti menjahili adikmu"

"Hah, aku akan ke atas, dan Hwang kecil, semua hadiah itu dari Jonghyun untukmu, dia harap kau menyukainya, dan dia bilang 'saranghae~'"

"Jadi Jonghyun benar kemari?"

"Hmm, dia ingin mengajakmu liburan, tapi kau tadi sudah pergi dari pagi dan baru pulang. Dia di sini dari siang hingga sore hari. Dia juga membawa banyak hadiah, lihat."

"Kenapa tidak menelponku?"

"Kau tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Ah, ponselku mati. Tapi Eomma, Jonghyun tidak marah padaku-kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, dia tahu kau pergi dengan Daniel. Sudah, kau harus istirahat, ingin Eomma bantu membawa ini?" Minhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan lesu begitu, nunamu hanya bercanda saja. Jonghyun bilang, dia mencintaimu dan berharap liburanmu menyenangkan. Jangan lupa cuci muka dan lekas tidur, hmm"

"ya, eomma. Selamat malam"

Chu~

.

Minhyun selesai membersihkan diri. Dia duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan hadiah-hadiah dari kekasihnya. Omong-omong, hadiahnya banyak sekali. Ada tiga kotak hadiah, dan empat hand bag besar, juga dua hand bag kecil,dan semuanya dari brand ternama.

Minhyun mengambil kotak hadiah yang cukup besar dan dihias dengan apik dan berkesan glamor. Minhyun membukanya, ia tersenyum, juga wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah merah. Satu set piayama sutra polos berwarna putih dengan aksen biru navy. Minhyun yakin seratus persen, itu piyama couple, dan Jonghyun pasti memiliki pasangannya.

"Jju-ya memang yang terbaik" monolognya.

Minhyun mengambil ponselnya, mendial nomor kekasihnya. Tak menunggu lama, yang di seberang sudah mengangkat panggilnya.

"Ya, Minhyun, kau belum tidur? Atau bahkan masih di luar?" mendengar nada khawatir kekasihnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi hangat.

"Terimakasih"

"Jangan membuatku khawatir Min, bicara dengan jelas"

"Hmm, aku sudah di rumah, ada di kamar, di atas ranjangku, setengah telanjang"

"Hwang Minhyun"

"Hehe, terimakasih hadiahnya. Piyamanya, aku suka. Ingin aku pakai, tapi tidak jadi"

"Kenapa?"

"Akan aku pakai nanti saat bersamamu, aku yakin kau punya pasangan piyamanya kan?"

"Hmm. Kau bersenang-senang hari ini bersama Daniel?"

"Kau marah? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku senang kau bersenang-senang,"

"Beneran tidak marah?"

"Tidak, sayang. Sudah malam, istirahatlah, good night~"

"Hmm, Jju-ya... "

"Apa?"

"Liburan terakhir, bisakah kau kembali ke rumah? Ayo habiskan hari itu bersama"

"Kencan dan habiskan malam bersama, begitu kan maksudmu, sayang? kkkk"

"Jju-ya, "

"Aku tahu maksudmu dengan baik kan? Sudah, tidur sana, mimpikan aku, good night~"

"Good night too~"

"popo?"

"muah~"

.

END

.

.

Apasih ini, garing banget *lol* udah lah, ini bentuk cintaku buat papi Jonghyun sama mami Minyeon.

Udah baca? Boleh tinggalkan review or comment ya ^^~

Love,

Redfla ❤


End file.
